El valor del último
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Dos personas, dos opciones, un mismo resultado… la supervivencia de la más valiosa/Este Fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_. _Sin embargo, la historia es de mi invención_

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 **Numero de palabras: 494**

 **Reto:** Lo que dice, nos dan una palabra al azar (Traicionarme) y debemos hacer un drabble de un máximo de 500 palabras incluyendo dicha palabra.

Este drabble se puede considerar un pequeño what if?... por sí se preguntan, es de cuando Anko se fue con Orochimaru y eso es todo lo que diré… creo que la coloqué un poco más pequeña que debería, pero el resultado me gustó. Así que bueno, espero les guste :)

* * *

 **El valor del último  
**

El eco de sus pies descalzos resonaban en el frio corredor de piedra, su respiración era agitada, sus párpados abiertos en su totalidad, sus pupilas dilatadas, el sudor mezclado con sangre sobre su rostro…

 _«¿Por qué lo hizo?»_

Su andar se detuvo, el eco metálico de su kunai contra la piedra resonó en el pasillo, cayó de rodillas y sobre sus manos, agitada más que nunca. No pudo contenerlo más y terminó por expulsar el contenido de su estómago frente a ella. No era la primera vez que mataba, pero nunca a una amiga

 _«¿Por qué…? ¡se suponía que escaparíamos juntas!»_

Dos suaves y aterradores ecos resonaron en sus tímpanos, quería correr, quería salir de ahí a toda velocidad como había planeado originalmente… pero no podía, sus piernas temblaban en esa posición y el miedo la dominaba.

― **¿Que ha sucedido, Anko? ¿Porque mastate a Momo?―**

La voz de aquel hombre reptaba en sus oídos, se estremeció cuando aquella sedosa y venenosa palma se posaba sobre su hombro; podía sentir aquellos ojos dorados fijos sobre ella perforando su carne, fijos sobre su pequeño y frágil corazón.

― _Mo, Momo pen, pensaba traicionarlo… Orochimaru-sama―_

Sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho al pronunciar esas palabras, logrando contener cualquier otra reacción como la ninja talentosa que era, reconocida por uno de los más grandes y que ella más admiraba de su aldea.

― **¿Traicionarme?―**

Ella asintió ante el siseo de su sensei aún sin poder encararlo. Insinuó un movimiento y el hombre se lo permitió retirando su mano del hombro de la niña mientras ella se limpiaba su boca y colocaba de rodillas. No podría cambiar lo que había hecho, pero le sacaría provecho si le permitía sobrevivir un día más.

― _Quería escapar, intenté hacerla entrar en razón… pero no pude. A la final, me atacó…_

No había razón para que desconfiara de ella, la evidencia que había dejado atrás, el cuarto de su amiga destrozado, las heridas en el cuerpo de ambas hablaban por Anko, aunque los papeles fueron los contrarios.

― **Ya veo…―**

El silenció que siguió fue más aterrador que cualquier otro, sabía que la observaba, que aquellos orbes dorados seguían fijos sobre su cuerpo, que los colmillos de aquel hombre estaban ansiosos, a la espera de cualquier movimiento imprudente para calvarse sobre su carne trayendo un veneno peor que la muerte.

―… **No esperaba menos de ti, Anko―**

Sus parpados se abrieron cuando la felicitó y su corazón se aceleró cuando la cargó sobre sus brazos. Lo había conseguido, seguía vivía… pero solo bastó con alzar la mirada para que el miedo invadiera de nuevo, en su reflejó pudo ver la verdad: Él sabía lo que había sucedido, sabía que era ella quien intentaba escapar y que simplemente la cuidaba por el valor que ahora ella representaba para él como la única poseedora primer sello maldito.

― _Gracias… Orochimaru-sama―_

Ella escaparía, pues jamás podría perdonar la traición de aquel hombre y lo que esta le obligó hacer.

* * *

 **El nombre original del fic era "Supervivencia" Pero honestamente... me gusta mucho más este título y nombre que me parece más representativo para el drabble, que bien se dicho que hacer este pequeño drabble me costó Y mucho por la palabra debido a que era una muy posesiva y que no tenía muchas forma de usarse. Pero a la final, me ha gustado el resultado, espero que también sea de su agrado.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Como siempre a la espera de sus reviews, nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense mucho :)**


End file.
